Tales of Zestiria the X (2016)
Tales of Zestiria the X (テイルズ オブ ゼスティリア ザ クロス) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Ufotable. The series originally aired in Japan between July 3, 2016 and April 29, 2017, consisting of 26 episodes. The series aired in North America on FunimationNow between August 3, 2016 and May 14, 2017 and on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between November 21, 2017 and March 13, 2018. Cast 'Main Cast' *Philip Lamont - Mikleo (eps2, 4-5, 8-12, 15-23, 25) *Robbie Daymond - Sorey (eps2, 4-5, 8-12, 15-23, 25) 'Secondary Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Alisha (eps2, 5, 8, 10-12, 16, 19-23, 25) *Caitlin Glass - Rose (eps4, 11-12, 15-23, 25) *Carrie Keranen - Lailah (eps4-5, 8-12, 15-19, 21-23, 25) *Kira Buckland - Edna (eps9-12, 15-19, 21-23, 25) *Rachel Robinson - Maltran (eps4-5, 8, 10-12, 20-22) 'Minor Cast' *Amber Lee Connors - Maotelus (ep25) *Austin Tindle - Lunarre (eps4, 20-21, 23) *Ben Diskin - Atakk (eps10-12, 22-23), Rokurou Rangetsu (ep?) *Chris Niosi - Dezel (eps15-19, 21-23) *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne (eps21-23) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Muse (ep25) *Cristina Valenzuela - Velvet Crowe (ep?) *David Trosko - Groodman (eps15-17, 19) *Derick Snow - Konan (eps17-18) *Erica Lindbeck - Magilou (ep?) *Francis Henry - Masedra (ep19) *Garrett Schenck - Gramps (ep2) *Greg Dulcie - Mavin (ep16) *Gregory Lush - Kyme (ep2) *Heather Walker - Normin (ep2) *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid (eps9, 20-23, 25) *J. Michael Tatum - Rohan (eps11-12) *Jeannie Tirado - Clem (ep?), Linda (ep25) *Jennifer Green - Shiller (eps11-12, 16, 20-23) *Jeremy Schwartz - Doran (ep19) *Josh Grelle - Michael (ep12) *Kent Williams - King (eps20-21) *Morgan Garrett - Ian (eps12, 16, 20-23) *Natalie Hoover - Ayn Felice (ep23) *Patrick Seitz - Heldalf (eps23, 25) *Rachel Glass - Glenn's Wife (ep15) *Ray Hurd - Brad (ep18) *Robert McCollum - General (ep25) *Sarah Wiedenheft - Min (ep25) *Sean Hennigan - Landon (ep12) *Seth Magill - Eguille (eps4, 12, 15, 17-19, 22-23) *T. Axelrod - Bartlow (eps4-5, 8, 20-21) *Xander Mobus - Sergei (eps12, 15-17, 19, 22) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Gibbs *Alejandro Saab *Amber Lee Connors *Anthony Bowling *Ben Bryant *Brad Hawkins *Brad Kurtz *Brad Smeaton *Brandon Scheiber *Brian Olvera *Bryn Apprill *Chad Ford *Chris Guerrero *Chris Niosi *Christopher Wehkamp *Cris George *Dallas Clifton *David Novinski *Ethan Gallardo *Felecia Angelle *Garret Storms *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Ian Moore *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *Jason Liebrecht *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Johnson *Jeffrey Schmidt *Jeremy Inman *Jeremy Woods *Justin Briner *Kyle Igneczi *Kyle Phillips *Luci Christian *Luke Longacre *Mallorie Rodak *Marcus D. Stimac *Marissa Lenti *Michael Speck *Mikaela Krantz *Nick Landis *Patrick Morphy *Paul T. Taylor *R Bruce Elliott *Sam Grun *Scott Frerichs *Seth Magill *Shawn Gann *Skyler Davenport *Tyler Walker *Will Short *Xan Cramer *Z Charles Bolton 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Aaron Dismuke - Mikleo (ep9) *Bryce Papenbrook - Sorey (eps18-21) Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 2 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 4 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 5 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 8 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 9 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 10 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 11 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 12 2016 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 15 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 16 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 17 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 18 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 19 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 20 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 21 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 22 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 23 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Tales of Zestiria the X Episode 25 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime